


The Golden Medal Years

by Sana (Sumi)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fandom Trumps Hate, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sana
Summary: He found Bull that particular morning in his garden, knee and elbow deep in dirt, which was starting to become a common site as of late. When Bull noticed Dorian, he grinned and winked at him."You know Dorian, those hands of yours are still too soft. You need to get some sexy calluses on them. Why don't you come over here and join me."Dorian sighed. "Calluses are not sexy, Amatus."In response, Bull lifted one of his hands and wiggled his fingers back and forth. "Tell me that when these hands are holding you down, teasing you to the edge of climax."





	The Golden Medal Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerishTheThought (StarSpangledBucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> Written for hydrahusbands who bid on my offer for the 2019 Fandom Trumps Hate auction. They wanted requested a Dorian/Bull story and thus a retirement story featuring these two was born! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, thanks to the wife for betaing this.

The sun had risen and set a total of three times since Dorian arrived at the Villa. Bull should've been here on the evening the run rose for the first time. Dorian knew travel was unpredictable in Thedas, but this was a stretch even for the Bull and his Chargers. He never managed to be this late unless something went wrong.

Oh, damn that man. He was going to add to the grey hairs Dorian currently found himself sporting much to his dismay . They were not only in his mustache, but also in the strands of his hair. It was an inevitable part of aging Dorian had began to except. Begrudgingly, but acceptance was there if one were to do deep enough. The only difficult part to accept was the fact that the older he became, the more he resembled his father.

On the morning of the fourth day, Bull and the Chargers finally arrived. They looked unharmed, but tired. Dorian was full of questions, which he never got a chance to ask because Bull decided that was the moment to pull him into a bone crushing hug that rendered his ability to breathe meaningless.

"Amatus, I'm finding it difficult to breathe at the moment," Dorian rasped out. However, Bull surely picked up on the way he leaned in close and clung tightly to him despite the trouble he was having with breathing currently.

Bull grinned, loosening the hug a smidgen. "Come now, Kadan. I know you like it. Just like when I flex for you. Will it make you feel better if I do a little flexing?"

Dorian sighed, managing to take a large gulp of air in order to satisfy his need to breathe. "Your flexing isn't the cure for my worries, you big oaf."

"Aw, Kadan you don't have to worry about ol' Iron Bull here."

"Emphasis on the old, Chief," Krem spoke up from his spot near the Villa's front door.

Bull's one eye narrowed, but anyone who knew him well enough could detect the twinkle of amusement. "You're getting up there in your years too, Krem de la Krem."

"Yeah, but not as much as are you, Chief."

The scene, while amusing, took away from the fact that Dorian's grey hairs had tripled in the amount of time it took for them all to get here. He kept quiet because the last thing Dorian Pavus would do is call attention to those pesky signs of aging.

Eventually, Dorian needed to clear his throat to put an end to their friendly banter. "Bull, you never did explain the reason your nearly three days late."

He laughed and pulled Dorian into another hug that was more breathable than the last. "Don't worry, big guy."

"We got lost," Rocky shouted from the background. "We thought maybe a navigation spell would help, but our resident mage said those don't exist."

Bull grumbled underneath his breath while Dalish gasped with indignantly.

"I am not a mage!" She cried.

The Chargers stuck around for a day. Dorian didn't mind the company. Besides, with Bull officially retiring from the Chargers and handing the reins to Krem, it was understandable for them not to be in a hurry to leave.

Eventually, it was just Bull and Dorian. It would normally bring about a feeling of contentment but he found himself distracted by the hideous collection of dragon skulls lining the mantle. Most of them were small, but the one directly in the middle was gigantic.

Dorian wanted to look away. Maker did he want to erase the hideous image from his mind. It was difficult when it was right there in all it's terrible glory.

"Amatus, where in Thedas did you find dragon skulls this small?"

Bull poked his out from the other room and grinned. "Don't worry, Kadan. They're a couple of fake skulls the Chargers found in Orlais."

"I can say from personal experience everything is smaller in Orlais."

The comment drew a loud, bellowing laugh from Bull. Dorian supposed he'd be able to make do with the dragon skulls. He felt ready to draw a line at the hideous painting of a naked Bull killing a dragon hanging above the mantle. In the corner, Dorian could make out Sera's scribbled and nearly illegible handwriting.

This must've been the housewarming present Sera gave them. All of the former Inquisition members sent them something memorable. Sera's was just the loudest. His favorite, admittedly, was from the Inquisitor and her dear Commander. They sent a bottle of his favorite Tevinter wine. How they managed to get their hands on it was beyond Dorian, but he appreciated the successful acquisition of this delicious liquor.

Dorian's train of thought was broke by a deep chuckle from Bull. He'd come up beside him, staring at the painting with amusement. "Sera's work of art giving you any ideas, Kadan?" Bull asked, eye twinkling with amusement.

"Yes, all my desire for you has been awakened at this very moment," Dorian answered dryly. "If you consider burning the monstrosity, then perhaps my desire will be awakened."

"Be honest, Dorian. You're just jealous Sera didn't include your glorious ass in the painting."

Apparently, Sera didn't have enough of a visual of Dorian's ass to paint it from memory  
This was the reason Sera gave to them for not including him in the painting and he couldn't have been more grateful. 

It also posed the question of how many times the Inquisition managed to get a glimpse of Bull's ass. Dorian realized it wasn't that far off a stretch given Bull's penchant for being caught naked and the lack of embarrassment when it came to being found in such a state.

He sighed. "Yes, I'm filled to the brim with jealousy."

Dorian's choice of words were unintended, but Bull seemed to refuse to let the opportunity to pass him by. He saw the expression on Bull's face turn to one of amusement and couldn't help yet sigh again. Being with the man for so long seemed to have quite an effect on Dorian. Now he was making silly puns without giving it a second thought.

"Kadan if your that impatient, I can surely take care of your need to be filled."

"Sometimes, you have the subtlety of our dear friend, Sera," Dorian accused.

Bull laughed. "Only for you, Dorian."

The first week Dorian enjoyed simply being around Bull again. They lived together for periods of time before so this was no different. Except that it was permanent this time. A month in, Dorian couldn't figure out what to do with himself. What to do with all this free time he found himself with.

Bull, on the other hand, seemed to be flourishing. The man had picked up gardening of all things and so far these attempts were proving successful. Dorian couldn't be sure anything Bull had grown so far was edible, but it at least looked edible. He may hesitate in wanting to try some of it, but if Bull asked, Dorian would indulge him.

He found Bull that particular morning in his garden, knee and elbow deep in dirt, which was starting to become a common site as of late. When Bull noticed Dorian, he grinned and winked at him.

"You know Dorian, those hands of yours are still too soft. You need to get some sexy calluses on them. Why don't you come over here and join me."

Dorian sighed. "Calluses are not sexy, Amatus."

In response, Bull lifted one of his hands and wiggled his fingers back and forth. "Tell me that when these hands are holding you down, teasing you to the edge of climax."

Years with Bull had softened any shock his words might cause, but they did have an effect. Dorian's desire for Bull had been awakened. However, the moment was broken by the sight of Bull still being immersed in dirt 

"Come see me once you've taken a bath," Dorian said with a roll of his eyes. "And don't even think of using any of my soaps."

Bull laughed. "Oh but Dorian I love your tiny soaps! They do make me smell very nice." 

They would give Bull a flattering smell, but Dorian was rather attached to his grooming products. However, given Bull's size he would have to use quite a few of them to achieve the desired outcome. 

"Unless you plan to have some more shipped directly from Minrathous then the answer is still no."

He still ached from the last time they were together. Granted it wasn't that much of a surprise because it was only last night and Bull had an impressive girth. Despite this, Dorian remained eager for a repeat performance soon-- provided Bull bathed properly. Dorian wasn't about to lay with Bull when he smelled so appallingly bad.

If only the Madame De Fer were here. She would scare Bull into cleaning up and making sure he stayed that way. Back when they were all traveling with the Inquisitor, Vivienne did it with success each and every time. The last Dorian heard Vivienne was doing quite well for herself. As if anything less would be expected for the Grand Enchanter. Still, her skills in getting Bull to have keep good hygiene would come in handy right about now.

While Bull worked in the garden, Dorian decided to retire to the library that he had made for himself. It remained his favorite room in the Villa. Skyhold's library was far superior, but Dorian had a nice collection of his own coming along. Truly amazing how much time one could spent researching after they reached retirement. 

The next time Dorian glanced out the window he saw Bull was no longer working in the garden. He heard heavy footsteps in the distance that could belong to no one other than Bull. Dorian went back to his book, determined to finish this chapter before Bull made his presence known to him.

"Done reading, Kadan?"

Dorian closed the book a minute later, eyes shifting over towards Bull who lounged in the doorway.

"Perhaps," Dorian teased.

Quickly, Bull joined in on the game Dorian was playing. He smiled and closed the distance between them. "Word?"

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Katoh."

"Good man."

~*~

The next month saw Dorian's book collection growing by the day and Bull's garden prospering He shouldn't be surprised his Amatus found himself with a green thumb. Bull could adapt well in any situation. 

All except dancing. Bull was horrid when it came to the art of dancing.

Dorian recalled the time they danced together at the Winter Palace. He was quite tipsy at the time, but even impaired his dancing skills superseded Bull's lack of ones in the ballroom. Vivienne tried her best to teach him even the most basic steps.

In theory, it was a good idea. However, implementing it led to several toes being stepped on. This included Dorian's own gorgeous feet. Such delicate, refined beauties they were. Years and years of traveling had not helped, but like with his moustache upkeep, Dorian tried to make sure their appearance remained flawless. It certainly wasn't an easy task when one was always on the move in some way or another.

This was never a life Dorian imagined himself living. He always assumed he'd drink himself to death or suffer a successful assassination attempt in Tevinter. The one Bull and the Chargers saved him from notwithstanding. Defecting to the south to aid the Inquisition proved to be one of the best decisions Dorian ever made. Oh, Dorian had things he disliked about the south still. It was far to cold and uncultured in certain ways-- though it had its own charm, he supposed.

He still questioned the decision to return to Tevinter. The differences he made back home were small ones and with him officially retired, Dorian remained skeptical they'd go any further or build on any of the changes he attempted to make. Of course, living with Bull in this renovated Villa was proving to bring him immense happiness.

While Bull insisted Dorian needed to get some calluses on his hands, he preferred to skip digging in the dirt. Simply watching his Amatus garden was good enough for Dorian. Bull would simply have to do without Dorian sporting those 'sexy callouses'.

He often found himself sitting out in the garden, pouring over his many books. It wasn't all just fun reading. Dorian did some research on various subjects. However, the current book sitting in his lap was nothing that would challenge the mind. It was Varric's latest romance novel featuring none other than a Tevinter mage and Qunari spy. The names were changed, but it was quite clearly based off he and Bull's relationship.

Dorian remained convinced some of the details were taken straight from the source. The source namely being Bull. He never admitted to such. Then again, Dorian never asked. Let Bull tell the dwarf about their life together. At least then the book would be accurate and not full of some creative liberties Varric tended to take.

"How's the book, Kadan?"

Dorian shifted his attention to Bull and sighed. "It's tawdry trash. The dwarf truly managed to outdo himself this time. I do wonder how he was able to get such accurate information for this."

He may not directly ask Bull, but Dorian wasn't above making little comments now and again.

It was trashy enough to trump the Swords and Shields series the Seeker loved so much. Still, Dorian found himself unable to put the damned thing down. Varric did truly have a way with words. Not that he’d ever admit this to Varric in person, of course. The dwarf was more than aware of his skill with writing and did not have to be told as such.

"Then I'll definitely have to read it when you're finished," Bull commented with a wink.

"Yippie."

Dorian didn’t hear what Bull said next for the sound of a loud, screeching meow drew his attention towards the large tree sitting next to their home. Sitting underneath it was this scraggly looking thing that could barely be called a cat if not for the noises coming from it. The cat began to close the distance between them, giving Dorian a better look at the creature.

It had only one eye, the other one permanently shut by a jagged, ugly scar which reminded Dorian of Bull’s missing eye often covered by his eye patch. Besides the missing eye, it had patches of fur missing all over its body. When the creature came up to Dorian to rub up against his leg, he took note of the short, stubby tail. He couldn’t tell if the tail was an unfortunate causality in a previous fight or it had simply been born like that.

“Looks like you’ve made a friend, Dorian,” Bull commented with a smirk. “Never took you for a cat person.”

Dorian wrinkled his nose at the cat and despite his best efforts, couldn’t resist reaching a hand out to scratch at its neck. The cat purred happily in response.

“If you can call it that. I’ve seen corpses better put together then this poor creature.” 

The shift to the topic of necomancy caused Bull to flinch and mutter about ‘fucking demons’ under his breath. It was still a sensitive subject for the Bull, which Dorian did not intend to dredge up, but another look at the cat only reinforced this comparison. He felt sorry for the poor creature, wondering where in Thedas it had come from in the first place. Clearly it had been around people at some point, otherwise, it wouldn’t be so kneen for getting scratches and pets.

When the cat began to meow again, Dorian decided it must be hungry. He ignored the laughter of Bull as he put down his book and plucked the cat up from the ground. It wasn’t difficult to find something for it to eat. The second he placed food in front of it, the cat began to eat. Dorian suspected it was quite hungry given how skinny it was.

He never fancied himself much of an animal person in the least. For some reason, this damn creature was pulling on Dorian’s heartstrings. Maker, he was becoming soft in his old age if this horrid looking mouse chaser could get a reaction out of him. Not that he was terribly up there in his age. Dorian still had a few good decades ahead of him.

The cat finished eating and begged quite loudly for a second helping. Dorian obliged, also putting a bowl of water beside the refilled food dish. After finishing its seconds, the cat had the nerve to hop up onto the window sill, plop itself down, and go to sleep.

“It appears we have a cat,” Dorian announced to Bull once he had resumed his position back outside.

“We get a few more and then we’re on our way to becoming a couple of crazy cat ladies.”

He scoffed at the mere idea of it. “I assure you, Bull that is the only cat we are letting into our home.”

Dorian should’ve gotten that in writing with blood because the three days later two more cats showed up. One of these cats was a ginger colored cat and the other completely back. They had all of their eyes intact as well as full coats of fur. He wondered if these two cats were familiar with the first that came here. When they interacted they all seemed friendly with each other so it was a possibility.

It felt like the cats had planned this. Send the rather unfortunate looking one in first to wear him down and then after a few days, the others would come. They’d be welcomed with open arms since the first cat had already been given a home. Dorian realized it was foolish. He never said these thoughts out loud, but it certainly felt as if it were a possibility. Cats were clever little creatures. Bull once referred to them as tiny dragons just without the wings and Dorian was apt to agree.

“There better not be anymore of you,” Dorian warned one morning during their feeding. “I will not take in anymore of you mouse chasers.”

If anymore did show up, Dorian wouldn't hesitate to take them in, of course. However, for the sake of the argument and appearing strong in front of these beasts, he needed to pretend otherwise.

It wasn’t just Dorian becoming fond of the cats. He watched Bull and noticed his Amatus seemed to have a growing appreciation for them as well. One morning, he even found all three cats curled up on top of Bull’s horns. The sight was rather adorable to bear witness to admittedly.

When it became obvious the cats were going to stay, Dorian realized they all needed some names. He certainly couldn’t be calling them cat one, cat two, and cat three. Bull was absolutely no help when it came to naming them. All his suggestions had to do with dragons. Dorian wasn’t against such names, but he would’ve preferred something with a little bit more class to it. 

The ginger coloured one ended up being called Lulli while the black one got the name Onna. Kosun was given to the unfortunate looking one. He didn't want to play favourites, but Dorian did have a bit of a stronger bond with Kosun. Everywhere he went, the cat followed. Bull found it utterly amusing that Dorian was moments away from being a crazy cat lady.

Naturally some of their friends would choose that time to visit-- when Dorian was deep in a book with three cats lounging all around him. The one to show up was none other than the Inquisitor or rather, Evelyn Trevelyan. She hadn't been the Inquisitor for a long time now.

She had been staying in Kirkwall in the very house gifted to her by Varric for the past few years. Rumors were Evelyn had become involved with Varric’s own dear friendMarian Hawke, but Dorian would wait until Evelyn was ready to tell him herself. They'd always been open and honest with one another. In time, Evelyn would come to him and until then, Dorian was fine to wait.

Since Evelyn officially handed off the Inquisition off to Cassandra, she had been staying low and trying to rebuild the pieces of her life. It was nice to see her out given everything that had gone on since the elf betrayed them all. Evelyn deserved happiness. They all deserved happiness since the world could end at any moment.

"Dorian when Bull sent us letters about you two adopting a couple of cats I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not, but now I see the rumors are true. You and Bull have become full fledged cat parents. It's bloody adorable," She teased, a grin playing on her lips.

Dorian huffed. "My dear Evelyn if you've come to make jokes then I'm afraid I'll have to use your love for cats against you. We both know how much you love these demon creatures. You, of all people, are not one to mock me about such a thing."

She laughed as Dorian stood up from his seat. The two met in the middle of the room and shared a tight embrace. Evelyn was probably the dearest friend he made during his time in the Inquisition. It was wonderful to see her again after all she'd been through. She always did prove to be a very tough woman. Facing death again and again, yet still managing to come out breathing.

Dorian could still vividly recall the panic he, Bull, and Vivienne felt when she stumbled out of the Eluvian with only one arm. He, along with Vivienne, struggled to control the bleeding and stabilize her before they brought her back to Orlais. The Inquisitor drifted in and out of unconsciousness, leaving all of them to wonder if she would even survive.

It was a miracle they all didn't lose her that day. That damned elf's magic most likely had something to do with that. Dorian still couldn't believe Solas fooled them all and for so long.

"Are you doing well?" Dorian asked, Kosun choosing that moment to make himself known to Evelyn.

He purred, rubbing himself up against Evelyn's leg. She took the bait, even going so far as to pick up the feline and place him right in the center her lap.

It was enough to make Dorian roll his eyes slightly. Why was he not surprised Evelyn fell so easily for the cats charms? Back in Skyhold, Evelyn had been a notorious collector of cats, much to the Seeker's dismay. Every corner you turned, there was sure to be a cat lurking somewhere. Once he even found two in his own room.

"I'm doing better," Evelyn admitted, beginning to scratch Kosun's neck. He looked like he was appreciating it given how loud his purrs were starting to become. "This one is hard to look at, but he's very friendly, Dorian."

"Kosun is an attention seeker. Make no doubt about it, Evie. He will stop at nothing until he has been thoroughly petted and scratched."

She laughed, eventually ceasing the pets and scratches. Once it stopped, Kosun hopped off Evelyn's lap and trotted off to go bother someone else or one of his siblings.

"Is Bull around?" Evelyn asked, looking around the room.

It almost made Dorian laugh because given Bull's large size, he was not someone who could be easily missed. "Oh yes the big lug is around here somewhere. Most likely out in his garden. Bull does seem to enjoy digging around in the dirt."

This took Evelyn by surprise. "Bull gardens and you have become a collector of felines. Retirement is working wonders for you two."

"I certainly hope it is," he sighed. "I've never been so idle in my life, but I think I'm adjusting to all this amazing free time I suddenly have."

It appeared Evelyn had more she wanted to say, but Bull, of course, chose that moment to enter the house. When he saw Evelyn, he let out a loud laugh and pulled her into a tight hug. Dorian stifled a laugh at the sight, the two of them sharing a look. He understood exactly how his dear friend felt.

“Bull as happy I am to see you, I must ask that you release me so I am able to breathe,” Evelyn choked out. 

She still appeared to be the right color thankfully. He wasn't hugging her that hard.

Bull chuckled, but loosened the hug enough so she could breathe. “What brings you here boss? Here to make sure Dorian and I aren’t getting lazy in our old age?”

“You do realize Evelyn and I are nearly the same age,” Dorian piped up, giving Bull a half hearted glare. “She is as.close to her own golden years as I am.”

The response from Evelyn was a glare dangerous enough to rival one of his own. It was enough to make Dorian consider never mentioning such a thing again. “Watch where your going with that line of thinking there, Dorian. I may be unable to wield a staff properly, but I can still light your ass on fire.”

“Now that would be badass.”

Dorian sighed. Leave it to Bull to make that sort of comment about fire. The man did seemed to enjoy the dangerous element. He briefly thought of the time he set the actual curtains on fire. Now that Dorian could look back on it, he did think it was amusing, but at the time it had been mortifying. Sera found it hilarious-- naturally. She continued to bring it up in their correspondence with one another.

Once Bull had set Evelyn back down on her feet, she announced she was going to be staying there for a few days in order to properly visit them. Dorian had sent her an invitation weeks ago and was thrilled she was finally taking him up on that offer. It would be nice to sit down with his old friend with a large glass of wine while they talked. Good wine, of course. None of that Fereldan filth poor Evelyn seemed so fond of. He didn’t blame her for that because Evelyn was Fereldan, after all. 

The cats all decided to abandon Dorian that night in favour of sleeping in the guest room with Evelyn. Naturally the little demonic creatures wanted to sleep with the shiny, new person in the home who was bound to give them extra pets and snuggles. Dorian felt ridiculous that it was bothering him because cats were fickle creatures. Once they were hungry, all of them would come back to Dorian. He was certain of that fact.

Perhaps old age was turning him into a ridiculous fool. Sometimes, it felt like it. Those cats were constantly pulling at his heart strings. Dear maker, he had finally reached the last step of being a crazy cat lady. Bull was going to be thrilled with this development. He viewed cats as tiny dragons and was in love with the entire feline species.

Evelyn stayed with them for an entire two week, much longer than a few days she originally mentioned. He was sad to hear his dear friend would be leaving. Dorian understood her eagerness to get back. Over the years, Evelyn had built a life in Kirkwall as he had with Bull here. However, it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Do come visit again, Evelyn," Dorian insisted as they walked towards the door.

She smiled, embracing them both quickly before speaking. "I promise I will. Perhaps you can even visit me sometime in the future."

Bull coughed. "Uh, boss given what happened in Kirkwall with the Qunari, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Dorian was apt to agree. People did not forget the bad things very easily. He would prefer to avoid Kirkwall for the near future. Unless, Bull changed his mind on the subject. In that case, Dorian would be willing to reconsider the subject.

After she left, Dorian was unsure of what to do with himself again. It had been nice to see and old friend, but reminded him of how much he missed the ones he wasn't able to see anymore.

Bull approached Dorian later that evening with an offer he certainly couldn't refuse.

"Cheer up, Kadan!" Bull said. "I'll even do some of those flexes you like. I know they always improve your mood."

Dorian laughed. "Perhaps you can just join me on this couch that has certainly seen better days thanks to those demonic felines scratching at it whenever they get a chance."

It was Bull's turn to laugh. "Dorian, may I remind you that I have referred to them as tiny dragons. What exactly do you expect?"

The man did have a point there. Dorian conceded Bull's point with a nose and a side eye. This only spurred Bull to laugh again and pull Dorian against him once he had sat down in the spot Dorian allocated for him.

"I hope you don't plan on moving anytime soon," Dorian murmured once he started to feel he may doze off at any minute. "The cats are circling us and staring. It's only a matter of time before they climb on top of your horns and use it as a bed."

He shrugged. "I don't mind. Half the time I forget there up there anyway."

"Well, I just hope they don't use your horns as a scratching post."

If one had told Dorian in his teenage years that he would one day end up living in a modest villa with his Qunari lover and three cats he would've told them they were mad. Yet, here Dorian was and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
